


Loved and Lost

by Valerace



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Masochism, Other, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Sadism, Torture, flug being an evil ass, legit just dr flug torturing reader, not for the lighthearted, or mentaly healthy, sadist flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerace/pseuds/Valerace
Summary: "Y-you do know i care about you deeply" the nervous figure says as he fidgets awkwardly.It might have been comforting had they not been holding a neon green needle.





	Loved and Lost

"Y-you do know i care about you deeply" the nervous figure says as he fidgets awkwardly. It might have been comforting had they not been holding a neon green needle. Oh yeah, and maybe not naked and strapped to a table. A table that happened to be one of the last things multiple people felt before meeting their ineveitable demise. 

You suppose it's only fair that the current situation is happening. After all, BlackHat Inc is not known for being nice or kind to it's employees. One look at the Doctor's face in the ads proves it. 

Speaking of Doctors the shaky figure in front of you clears his throat. Oh, right he was expecting an answer or conformation. Adjusting your hand takes a bit of work but finally flip the bird. The man stumbles back as if surprised and then abandons his nervous posture. He continues on "I really wasn't lying, I lo-....l-....love you" He has trouble saying the words but he has always had problems with that. "If you really did I doubt I would be here right now" you say trying to keep a brave facade. Too bad a trembling lip and glossy eyes gave it away.

Flug ignores this statement and walks over the the table and brushes a stray hair off your face lingering a second longer than nessasary. He readies his needle filled with mysterious fluid and looks over your arm. Finding a vein that satisfied him and inserted the needle. He humms casually like nothing is out of the ordainary. "Do you know what this is? I want our last night to be special so I took the liberty to create a mixture that will keep you fully consious for everything" Flug sounds proud as he puffs up his chest. 

Finally mustering up the courage, you peer up the the doctor. It was a mistake. Once before, you had told him that you'd prefer his actual face and ever since then he'd been bagless whenever you two where alone. Now, the face was filled with two main emotions; loving and .......well the less said about the second one the better. 

The doctor giggles and pats you head, treating you like a child before heading off to a table on the side. Grabbing a few items and pocketing it, he reaproaches you. "Now then, since this is our last meeting would you do me a favor and not hold anything back?" he pauses as if it were a completly reasonable request.

Only yesterday Flug was warmly smiling at you as he curled up next to you in the odd hours of the night. Peppering your face with light soft kisses and exchanging pillow talk panting softly, recovering from the previous activity.

Then you had to mess up. In a rushed haste you forgot to install a vital part in a ray gun that resulted in a VERY angry and Very rich customer. An angry customer means and angry Black Hat and an angry Black Hat is very dangerous if not lethal. Looks like the boss will have to advertise for a new employee after this. You take little comfort knowing that, but it's better than nothing. You just didnt think that it would be Flug. Not like this. Never like this 

Flug retreives a scalpel and drags a hand over your chest lingering over certain parts before reaching the stomach. He makes slow, agonising strokes, clearly taking his time to relish in the way you bite your lip trying deseratly not to cry. "I think after all this is over I will preserve your heart" the doctor remarks slicing deep enough the cuts turn into deep red gashes and the blood flows out and onto the table. "Who knows, I might even try to experiment with your DNA" The time to try not to cry is over. You take struggled breaths and scream loudly. 

Flug almost looks delighted but it's overshadowed by a crazed, sadistic look that would definitely give you nightmares, if you somehow survived which is looking more doubtful by the moment. He pressed down harshly on the wound, making more blood spill out and you give an agonised groan.

Nice to know he's having fun. The asshole. 

In a weak attempt to fight back, you struggle against the bonds. If anything it just made your situation worse. Flug presses a button on the bottom of the table and sends a weak jolt of electricity. Not enough to harm but just enough to grab your attention. "Careful babe, it would be a shame if I needed to use higher intervals" His face, if it any indication tell you that he would not mind it at all. 

"Your a sadistic monster" you state blandly and cough up blood on his lab coat weakly. The doctor chuckle darkly before stabbing you in the chest. He misses but you are no fool. Flug was aiming for the heart. "Such a shame we didnt have enough time to truly know each other. I feel as if you had payed better attention, you would not be surprised" 

You swallow roughly. He's right. You were so desperate for human contact that you happily swept Flug's more........ inhumane tendencies under the rug. Blinded by love, you suppose. You let out a chocked sob and he hushes you. 

"SSHHHhhh, please dont cry. I dont like seeing you sad." he frowns slightly, the hypocrite. That only opens the flood gates. 

Flug backs up, looking extremly uncomfortable. He fidgets, returning to his normal stressed behavior. Hastily grabbing a spare bag and goggles Flug shoves them on and makes a fast exit. 

On his way out he shuts the light off.

You are left blind, bleeding, and cold.

It hurts so much.


End file.
